


Share

by DirtyGrangerFestMods, pxlyhymnia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyGrangerFestMods/pseuds/DirtyGrangerFestMods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxlyhymnia/pseuds/pxlyhymnia
Summary: “Say if I did go home with you. Would you and your brother like to share me?”His grin bordered on feral and he downed the rest of his drink.“Absolutely, sweetheart.”Hermione goes out to a new nightclub with Ginny, but she goes home with Rodolphus Lestrange.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Rodolphus Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Dirty Granger Fest





	Share

The strobe lights flashed and the club vibrated to the bass of the music blasting from the speakers. People were waiting around the bar for another drink or out on the dance floor, some barely able to keep themselves upright, due to how much they had drank. 

Ginny pulled Hermione further into the room, towards the bar, only releasing her arm once they got there. Hermione perched herself on one of the stools, flagged down the bartender and ordered some shots for her and her friend. Although she hadn’t particularly wanted to come out tonight, she had acquiesced to Ginny’s demands. Harry was meeting them later and she planned to make her escape then.

“Come on, Hermione! Put a smile on your face and at least try and have a good time,” Ginny pleaded with her.

“Maybe you could even find someone to cheer you up, if you know what I mean,” she said with an over exaggerated wink.

She offered Ginny a smile, laughing a little at her friends antics and threw back one of the shots the bartender had brought over.

“I’ll try and have a good time but i’m still a little upset over Ron,” she said.

Her recent breakup with her boyfriend and the subsequent arguments had really taken a toll on her. It had been just over a month since she had ended their relationship and he hadn’t taken it very well at all. The last month had been rather awkward for her, as they shared the same friends and she didn’t want to run into him if she could help it, so she hadn’t been out much recently.

Tonight however, Ginny had decided that it was time for her to get back out there and have fun again. She had dressed her in a little black dress, ready for a night out and taken her to a popular new club that had opened up in Knockturn Alley. She was broken out of her thoughts when Ginny started to speak to her again.

“I think you should just try forget about everything for a few hours, you know? Just have fun for the night. Plus, a decent fuck would definitely lift your spirits,” she laughed.

Hermione blushed a little, slightly embarrassed by her friends comment. She took her words to heart, though and decided that she would put her problems aside for the night and just let loose. 

“Ok, you have a point,” she said, draining the last of her shots. “Come on, let’s dance!”

She took hold of Ginny’s arm and pulled her into the crowd of people that were moving to the beat of the song blaring from the speakers. They danced together for a while, giggling from the slight buzz, but they were soon separated when Harry came and began to dance with Ginny. Not wanting to third wheel, she quickly left them to it. She was alone in the swarm of people grinding on each other, but she was having fun dancing on her own, so she was okay for the time being. The music was ringing in her ears, as she swayed to the rhythm and allowed herself to relax.

A pair of large, masculine hands wrapped around her waist and she felt the presence of a man pressing against her back. Unbothered, she began to grind back against him , still a little tipsy from earlier. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see who she was dancing with and saw a very attractive older man, with dark hair and eyes. He was rather tall, she noted, and he looked familiar, though she couldn’t remember where she knew him from. 

They continued to dance together for another few songs before the man asked her if she wanted a drink and to sit down for a while. She agreed and they made their way to the bar to get drinks, before they went and sat at one of the tables to the side of the room. Ginny, who was stood towards the edge of the crowd of dancing people, caught sight of her friend walking to the tables with the man and stuck her thumbs up at her, grinning enthusiastically. Hermione turned a little pink in embarrassment, while her friend walked off with her boyfriend again. 

“I’m Hermione,” she introduced herself to him, extending a hand for him to shake. 

“I know who you are, sweetheart,” he responded, while shaking her hand, “I suppose you know me too. Rodolphus Lestrange.”

She just blinked at him, needing a moment to process that she’d just been grinding on Bellatrix Lestrange’s ex-husband. She knew that he’d been spared Azkaban, like Lucius Malfoy and a few others that had been forced into joining Voldemort during the second war. They had all shown remorse for their involvement and been given lesser punishments for their crimes. Until recently, the man in front of her had been under house arrest for two years. She decided to lest the past stay in the past, as he had atoned for his mistakes in the eyes of the law and for tonight, she was going to have fun. The amount of alcohol she’d consumed might have played a part in her decision too, though she must admit that she found him quite handsome.

“Well, we’ve never properly met, so I suppose it’s nice to meet you then,” she finally spoke.

He laughed at her awkward response and ran a hand through his longish, slightly sweaty hair.

“What happened to your friend from earlier. The Weasley girl, I think, wasn’t it?”

“Ginny. She went to go dance with her boyfriend for a while, but she might have left now that she knows i’m talking to someone. She was rather insistent that I enjoy myself and perhaps find someone to take me home tonight,” she told him.

He raised an eyebrow at her forward response to his question. 

“Are you saying you’d like to come home with me, sweetheart?” he asked her, teasingly.

Her cheeks turned a little rosy at the realisation of what she’d just implied to him but she thought to herself, why not? He was certainly good looking enough and she quite liked him, so why not go home with him. 

She brought her glass to her lips and took a drink. Licking her lips, she set her glass down and started running her finger lightly around the rim.

“Perhaps I am. Would you like me to come home with you,” she turned his question right back at him.

“Maybe I do, sweetheart. Though my brother is at home, so unless you’re willing to take both of us, I don’t think it’s the best idea,” he warned her. 

“What do you mean take both of you?”

He turned and stared her straight in the eye. She was a little bit breathless at the intensity she saw when she looked back at him. There was a predatory glint to them that was previously absent and she felt herself grow hotter because of it. 

“We like to share, my brother and I. Especially women,” he told her. 

Completely taken aback, she just stared at him for a moment, in shock. She had never thought about having two men at once before. Thinking about it now, however, she couldn’t say that she didn’t want to try it. The mere idea of it had her clenching around nothing, so on an impulse, she decided that she would try something new tonight.

“Say if I did go home with you. Would you and your brother like to share me?”

His grin bordered on feral and he downed the rest of his drink. 

“Absolutely, sweetheart.”

She did the same, both of them standing up to leave. He put an arm around her waist and guided her out of the club, towards the closest apparition point.

“I’ll take us back to Lestrange Manor, my brother will be around somewhere.”

He gripped her and pulled her tighter to his body, then the familiar feeling of being sucked through a tube let her know that they’d apparated. They landed in a lavishly decorated sitting room, where a similar looking man to the one besides her was sat reading. There weren’t many differences between them, but the slightly slimmer face and shorter hair of the younger brother set them apart. He was certainly as attractive as his brother, regardless.

The second brother looked up from his book, slightly startled by the sudden crack of their entrance. Upon seeing Hermione, he turned to his older brother with a raised brow, clearly wondering what she was doing here.

“What’s going on here then, brother?”

Rodolphus chuckled lightly and said, “Hermione, here, wants to be know what it’s like to be shared between the two of us, isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

Hermione nodded, a little bit apprehensive now that she was faced with both men. 

“Speak up, sweetheart. Tell Bass what you want from us,” Rodolphus coaxed her.

Hermione met Rabastan’s eyes and said, “I-I want you both to fuck me. I want you to share me.”

Rodolphus groaned and moved to stand behind her, while Rabastan came towards her, trapping her between both of their large frames. Rabastan took hold of her jaw and tilted her head back so that she was staring straight up at him. 

“Is that so, little girl?” He asked quietly, tracing her jaw with his thumb.

“You want to be completely stuffed with the brothers Lestrange?”

She let out a little moan at his words and nodded, as she pictured herself between these two men, taking both of their cocks at once. She’d tried anal a few times, but she’d never been completely full before. She could feel herself becoming wet at the thought of being fucked by the two brothers.

Behind her, Rodolphus had started trailing kisses down the side of her neck and along her shoulder, as he pulled the strap of her dress down her arm. Rabastan tilted her head back again and pressed his lips to hers. She met him in an intense kiss, with clashing teeth and tongues battling for dominance. She lost and he immediately took over the kiss, almost devouring her with it’s intensity. She could feel him pressed against her lower stomach, rock hard and trapped between them. Sliding a hand into her hair to keep her in place, he pushed her further back into his brother, who had just managed to undo the zipper on her dress. They stayed like that for a moment, before Rodolphus tugged the dress down her legs and she stepped out of it, kicking off her heels too, leaving her in only a black lacy bra and matching panties.

“I think we should take this upstairs,” Rodolphus suggested. 

His brother murmured his agreement and they both took hold of Hermione and led her upstairs, to the master bedroom. It was decorated in mostly neutral tones, with dark wood furniture. The bed was absolutely massive, dominating a lot of the space. Rodolphus picked her up and threw her onto the bed, before unbuttoning his shirt and crawling on top of her. He settled between her thighs and kissed her deeply, while his hands moved to play with her breasts. He slid his hand behind her and unhooked her bra, then swiftly discarded it. Making his way down her body, he left a trail of kisses, stopping briefly to suck on her hardened nipples. She moaned at the wet suction on her sensitive buds before he moved on, continuing down on his path until he was stopped by her panties. He grabbed the sides and pulled them down her legs, throwing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes, then returned his lips to her body. 

Besides them on the bed, Rabastan was shirtless and rubbing his erection through his trousers, while watching them. Hermione moaned at the sight and at the feel of his brother pleasuring her. Rodolphus spread her legs further, then dragged his tongue through her soaked pussy, before sucking lightly on her clit. She took hold of fistfuls of his hair and let out a l whine at the feeling of Rodolphus’ tongue circling her clit. 

“How does she taste, Dolph?” Rabastan groaned from where he was sat in the bed, “I bet she tastes good, I can hear how wet she is from here.”

“So fucking good, Bass, she’s absolutely drenched for us too,” he responded in between licks, the vibrations sending little shockwaves of pleasure straight to her centre. 

Hermione shuddered in due to the intense feeling and she started breathing quicker as she neared her climax. To her frustration, Rodolphus moved away just at the last second and Hermione cried out as the feeling began to fade away, her orgasm lost. The annoying smirk on Rodolphus’ face as he moved back meant that he’d done it on purpose. She wanted to smack it off.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You can cum as many times as you like, but not until we’ve got you stretched out around our cocks,” he placated her. Impatient, she let out a soft groan of irritation but the way he had described what they were going to do to her had her cunt spasming a little.

The two brothers stood up and quickly divested themselves of the last of their clothing, rejoining her on the bed.

“Where do you want us, little girl?” Rabastan asked her.

“One of us will fuck that pretty little cunt, but do you want the other in your mouth or in this tight arse of yours, hm?” Rodolphus asked her, squeezing her arse with both hands. 

“I want you in my pussy and Rab in my arse, please,” she told them. 

The images that they’d been putting in her head all night had her longing to be between them like that, so she was open to a new experience. Growing needy, she decided that she couldn’t wait any longer.

“Please fuck me, I need it now.”

Both brothers laughed a little at her neediness and Rabastan said to her, “Patience, little girl, we’re getting there.”

Rodolphus laid down on the bed, propped up a bit by the pillows and headboard, then pulled Hermione over to sit on his lap. He pushed two fingers into her dripping cunt, gave a few thrusts and then moved them up to circle around her clit. He brought his hand up to her mouth and she opened her mouth for him to put his fingers in. She closed her mouth around his fingers and grabbed hold of his wrist sucked her juices from his hand, moaning as she did so. Rodolphus let out a low groan as he watched her head bob up and down. He withdrew his fingers from her mouth and grabbed her hips with both hands, pulling her up so she was positioned just above his hard cock. Taking himself in hand, he positioned his head at her opening and watched as she sank down onto him. They both cried out in pleasure as he stretched her open on his dick, enveloping him in her tight, wet heat. Hermione ground down against his pelvis, trying to get some friction to relieve the ache she felt. She started to build up a rhythm, hitting a spot inside of herself that had her moaning every time.

Rabastan pushed her forwards, so that her breasts were pushed up against Rodolphus’ solid chest. Delivering a quick slap to her arse cheek, she heard him dig into his trouser pocket for his wand. He cast the lubrication spell on her and another that she didn’t recognise, though it must have been something to help her relax, as she felt herself loosen up a bit. She was nervous, but at the same time she couldn’t wait.

She could feel him push a finger into her back opening, making her impossibly tighter, especially with a cock already in her pussy. Another finger was added, swiftly followed by a third, before he removed his fingers. The thick head of his cock was suddenly against her slicked up hole and she made herself relax to make it easier. He pressed into her slowly, trying to make it as comfortable as possible for her. Apart from the initial burn as his cock pushed into her arse, it was painless. The sensation of being this full was completely unfamiliar to her and she whined from how overwhelmingly stretched out she felt. She was practically strangling Rodolphus’s cock now that Rabastan was inside of her too.

“Fuck! You’re so fucking tight, little girl, you’re doing so well for us. It’s a wonder you can take us both like this,” Rabastan groaned, still trying to work the last inch or two of his cock into her.

Once he’d managed to bottom out, he inhaled sharply in pleasure. They stayed like that for a moment, feeling how tight she was around them. 

Rodolphus made a strangled noise and said, “So tight for us, sweetheart, I can barely move. Your cunt gets tighter every time my brother moves. I can feel him from inside of you”

“Please move! I’m so full, please just do something,” Hermione sobbed, completely lost in the feel of them. 

The brothers caught each other’s eye and grinned at how needy she sounded for them. They both pulled out and slammed back into her, making her scream at the sensation. They built up a rhythm and as one pulled out, the other pushed in, leaving her full of them constantly. Rodolphus reached a hand down and started rubbing her clit at the same time, which made her go slack against his chest. The two of them praised her for taking them so well and told her how good she looked with a cock in both of her holes, while they fucked her through her second orgasm of the night. 

They continued to chase their own orgasms, building Hermione up again in the process. Rodolphus leaned in and kissed her, as he pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers, while Rabastan reached around and took over rubbing her clit. The combined sensations were too much for Hermione and she could tell that she was going to cum hard. The heat built up and then the brothers thrust into her at the same time, hitting just the right spot and filling her completely. She screamed and came so hard that she was shaking. She felt the pleasure wash over her body in waves and she was so caught up in her own orgasm that she was barely aware that the others had came too, filling her with their cum. 

Rabastan pulled out of her and flopped onto the bed. Hermione rolled off of Rodolphus into the middle of the two brothers, all of them exhausted. 

“I’m not quite sure this is what Ginny had in mind when she told me I should enjoy myself tonight, but that was amazing,” Hermione laughed softly, yawning at the end of her sentence.

“Sleep now, sweetheart,” Rodolphus mumbled, wrapping an arm around her. “We’ll talk in the morning.”


End file.
